Reptide
by SmokeyFlame
Summary: This is my re-write of Percy Jackson is Riptide. Edited by Charlee 56. Enjoy!
1. Chapter 1

**Hello my good readers, I have a few things to say, first off I started school last Monday (8/17/2015), and I am writing a real book! I know what you want to say "but your only 14" God has put it on my heart to do it, on to other things, this plot line belongs to me it was edited by my friend. Enjoy!**

Chapter 1

Annabeth

It was a beautiful day on Olympus. Percy and I had come up to see Percy's father, Poseidon and my mother, Athena. Percy and I had been going out for years now, and we had decided we wanted tyo make it permanent. My SeaWeed Brain wanted to marry me! I wanted to leap and shout for joy, and as we walked along the pathways from the elevator we had just exited from the Empire State Building lobby, all the gods and goddesses, immortals and sprites and satyrs and all other creatures that made this island of the gods in the skies above New York, work looked at us. They began to line the streets. Most were smiling at us, and many said hello, since everyone knew us both. Without them and Poseidon's Cyclopes children I could never have finished the rebuilding and redecoration of Olympus in such a short amount of time. Not after all the damage that Kronos had done to it. Amazing what one Titan king could do, when he was angered enough.

The citizens of Olympus lined the walkways and actually started cheering us on! They were excited to see their 'heroes', especially the "Savior of Olympus"! Percy held a special place in the hearts of all, especially since he turned down godhood for the betterment of the demigods, and he obtained an amnesty for all the minor gods who had sided with Percy's Titan grandfather. They loved me because I'd not only fought as well, but then I was allowed to build them all glorious new palaces and mansions in which to live. New parks and beaches for the various dryads and naiads, nereids as well. And sanctuaries for all the sacred animals that lived there as well, the Pagasi especially! Porkpie and Guido would NEVER have let Percy hear the end of it if I hadn't built them a palace as a stable! The satyrs now had a Lord of the Wild and permission to run the parks and wild spaces all over the world! Nature and the gods were beginning to find a balance. And they all loved us for this.

We'd reached the Throne Room and all the Olympians were there, having their annual Spring Soltice meeting, and they were running into overtime. We'd had an appointment with our parents, but there they all still were, bickering and arguing and debating and quarrelling as usual. Some things never change! Finally, they agreed to continue whatever unfinished business they still had to tackle in the morning. Zeus was hungry and they all looked tired; everyone was in need of a break. The idea we had was for each of us to go sit with our own parent, and ask each of them for permission to marry. I mean, who does this stuff nowadays? But that's what we get for having parents who were on the far side of about 5,000 years old. As the meeting broke up, we made ready to go in to the meetings; I was having dinner with my mother in her mansion. Poseidon and Percy were going to go for a "guys' night out". Knowing Percy, that meant movies, an arcade and a lot of pizza and soda. Knowing Poseidon, it'd be pizza and beer. My mom and I would have a gourmet dinner at her mansion, prepared by her own personal immortal chef. Mom liked French cooking.

Suddenly, a black vortex appeared just in back of us, and figure jumped out! He was dressed all in black, kind of like a ninja or an assassin. He had two long hunting knives out and he yelled "For KRONOS"! He stabbed Percy before Percy could even react or get Riptide out in his hand, right in the small of Percy's back; His Achilles Spot! The assassin gave a vicious dig with the knife, twisting it very quickly but also very deeply; it ripped up my love's insides completely, which started massive bleeding. And then the assassin was gone, jumping back into the black vortex, which then disappeared. I screamed for Apollo, and four gods reappeared right away; Zeus and Hera, Hestia and Apollo. A few seconds later Artemis and Hephaestus also came back in. Poseidon had grabbed his Trident and shot a bolt of power straight at the vortex, but it shimmered and disappeared taking the bastard who did this with it.

Percy lay in a pool of his own blood, and there was an enormous amount of it. I was screaming for someone to help him, but he was dying. There was no doubt about it, he wasn't gonna make it this time. "These wounds are poisoned; I'll need to get him into my hospital right away! His lungs, liver and some major blood vessels are pouring blood into his insides, and he won't survive if I cannot stop this infernal bleeding!" said Apollo. He was frazzled and shocked by the amount of damage. Zeus thundered and spat out "Where is this assassin? Who DARES come into this Throne Room and kill anyone here, especially Perseus"? No one knew anything, and Percy's father was on the floor, cradling his son's head as if Percy was still a baby. Poseidon was pleading with Percy to hang on, "Don't go, we'll make you a god, you cannot die, I WON'T LET YOU DIE!" he screamed, but it was no use. "No, uncle. He'd never survive the transition now. Not in this state," said the god of medicine and the Sun. The tears were falling from my eyes like twin waterfalls; my SeaWeed Brain was slipping away and there was nothing anyone could do. What Apollo had said left me without hope.

Apollo tried flashing Percy out to his hospital, but Percy raised his hand and put it on Apollo's, slowly shaking his head "no". I could see that he knew how bad this was. Lord Hades was also there, and he was slowly shaking his head "no" at Apollo. Percy turned to me and looked right into my eyes. His beautiful sea-green eyes; in a moment they'd close, and I'd never see them again in the mortal world. Ever. Would he wait for me in Elysium? Or pick rebirth? Or would he be in the Isles of the Blest? I'd never wanted to kill myself, but in that terrible moment, that was all I could think about. Had I actually done it, I'd have gone to the Fields of Asphodel, and not Elysium. Suicide isn't looked on well in the Greek world. Percy touched my fingers with his hand as Apollo still tried to work on him, feverishly trying to stop the flow of blood. But my Percy had almost bled out completely; the poison was keeping the blood from clotting and the wound from closing. Even the power of the gods couldn't close an injury like that. He was gasping for air and could barely talk.

"A-a-nnab...c'mere"...I put my cheek next to his beautiful lips, lips I'd kissed so feverishly and so many times; lips I'd never kiss again in this world, or possibly even in the next if he did pick rebirth. I couldn't bear the thought of all this! Why, WHY did this have to happen? And why here of all places? He motioned for me to come closer, to bring my ear to his lips. He was trying to say something, so I brushed back my hair and I placed my ear against his lips. He said one word: "Vera". I felt him kiss my ear for the last time and I turned to face him, saying "Just hang on, my beautiful SeaWeed Brain. I love you and will always be here for you. 'Always together'..."; I dissolved into tears as I saw him smile, and then his breath rattled in his chest; he exhaled one last time, and... he was gone. The light of life left his eyes. My Percy was gone.


	2. The Gods

p style="font-family: 'Times New Roman'; font-size: medium; margin-bottom: 0.14in; line-height: 18.3999996185303px;"span style="font-size: 11pt;"Chapter 2/span/p  
p style="font-family: 'Times New Roman'; font-size: medium; margin-bottom: 0.14in; line-height: 18.3999996185303px;"span style="font-size: 11pt;"The Gods/span/p  
p style="font-family: 'Times New Roman'; font-size: medium; margin-bottom: 0.14in; line-height: 18.3999996185303px;"span style="font-size: 11pt;""Who could've done this?" yelled Zeus. Thunder ripped through the darkening skies as his brother Hades stood slowly. Hades gathered himself up and looked at them all, and said "Percy is in Elysium. I have ordered it to be so. If any true hero ever deserved paradise, it's your son, my brother", looking down at Poseidon. The god of the oceans knelt next to the body of his son, his body silently shaking, the tears falling and falling. His eyes closed; he opened them slowly and gathered his breath. He screamed so loudly that everyone had to put their hands over their ears! The world began to shake and tremble, and the seas began to heave; waves the size of tall office buildings began to hit shores all over the world, starting in the northeastern United States and Canada, working their way across the Atlantic. A tsunami began to rage in the middle of the Pacific, and Triton appeared with Amphitrite right in the Throne Room. Seeing the carnage before them and their lord and husband next to the body of Triton's half brother, they both instantly grasped the situation and knelt next to Poseidon, enfolding him in their arms and weeping with him. They went on like that for several minutes, calming Poseidon down until they could very slowly get him up from the floor. The earthquake had stopped, and the terrible happenings in the oceans had likewise ended. Triton said "Father, we must let Apollo gather my brother up and away from here. Percy must be made ready, no?" Triton was referring to Percy being cleaned, his wound closed and generally made ready for his funeral. Slowly, Poseidon made his way into his throne and he regained his calm, largely thanks to the continued ministrations of his immortal son and wife./span/p  
p style="font-family: 'Times New Roman'; font-size: medium; margin-bottom: 0.14in; line-height: 18.3999996185303px;"span style="font-size: 11pt;"Hermes looked at his brother god, Apollo and they both knelt down next to Annabeth, who was heaving with grief. "Come on, little one. We need to bring Percy back to my brother's temple so we can make him ready for what comes next" said the messenger god. He'd always liked Percy, taking comfort from Percy after losing his own son Luke in battle. He'd realized that Percy had helped Luke regain his capability to become a hero one last time. That was why Luke was in Elysium instead of Tartarus right then at that moment. Annabeth had always looked at Hermes as a fond uncle, almost as an immortal father figure due to Luke's resemblance to him. Hermes had come to like Annabeth again, even though he'd been very angry at her after she had refused to go with Luke when he visited her in San Francisco at her father's house just before the war broke out openly. That Annabeth had become an amazingly beautiful woman didn't escape Hermes' eye, either. Or Apollo for that matter. Hera looked at the body of the boy who had saved them all, the entire Olympian family, and she burst into tears next. Hestia came up from her hearth and hugged her sister closely. Artemis sat in her throne looking at Percy closely, as if looking for something that only she could see. A single tear formed at the corner of her left eye and fell upon Percy. His body glistened with silvery light, a blessing from the goddes of the hunt and the moon./span/p  
p style="font-family: 'Times New Roman'; font-size: medium; margin-bottom: 0.14in; line-height: 18.3999996185303px;"span style="font-size: 11pt;"Ares flashed in with Aphrodite on his arm. She knelt next to Annabeth, taking the situation in at a glance. She'd felt the relationship undergo a massive upheaval, and insisted that both she and Ares return to the Throne Room. They'd been in the throes of passion somewhere or another, and both looked a bit dishevelled. Hephaestus looked askance at his "wife", but said nothing. He wanted to cause no more grief that day than had already been afflicted on all present, and besides; he could think of lots of ways to ensnare his wife and her paramour the war god in an embarassing situation, and he'd do it later. And right then, he also started to sniffle as he saw how carefully Aphrodite took Annabeth by the hand and led her to the foot of the goddess of love's own throne. They sat together on the steps in front of the huge rose-pink marble chair that Annabeth had crafted for the love goddess, and that Aphrodite had come to prize so much. Aphrodite had also grown extremely fond of both Percy and Annabeth as well, always trying to help them in any way she could. It touched Hephaestus to see the care that Annabeth was being given by his goddess wife./span/p  
p style="font-family: 'Times New Roman'; font-size: medium; margin-bottom: 0.14in; line-height: 18.3999996185303px;"span style="font-size: 11pt;"Athena was there too. She had been caught unawares by this attack and it's aftermath, and she was horrified by it all. The goddess of wisdom was for once without any wisdom to give. She slowly started moving finally, and it was right then that Poseidon chose to look up at her. Their eyes met and she was shocked once again into absolute stillness as she saw the beautiful sea-green eyes that she'd seen so often on his son Percy. They were empty of all emotion, except grief and loss. "Why" she heard the whispered word coming from the lips of the most powerful of all the gods. Zeus might rule the heavens, but he had to sit his ass on something, and Poseidon wasn't called the Earthshaker for nothing. To see such helplessness in such a powerful man... to realize that they were not truly enemies... their children were in love, wanted to marry and make babies, raise a family and this would have united the two gods as brother and sister-in-law, as well as already being uncle and niece. Athena began to shake, to tremble and then the tears started. She let out a wail that shocked and grabbed the attention of all present; it was almost as loud as Poseidon's cry of several minutes ago. Annabeth looked up at her mother and she said "Mama?", and Athena looked at her grieving daughter. They flew to each other and met in the middle of the space between them, holding, hugging, clinging. They might never let go, they each thought randomly./span/p  
p style="font-family: 'Times New Roman'; font-size: medium; margin-bottom: 0.14in; line-height: 18.3999996185303px;"span style="font-size: 11pt;"One by one, the Olympians all began to move together, and they circled around the fallen demigod. Their hero... THEIR hero. His name would live forever. Hands went out and touched other hands, and then they all began to pray over the fallen form, a prayer that Perseus would know peace and joy forever, a prayer that only a god could pray. Each and every one of them caught hold of each the other's, and as they joined together in this way for the very first time ever, their prayers became as one. The chanting grew, and it began to take on a strident tone that caught a rythym all it's own. Suddenly a light grew around the young man who had saved the world twice in 5 years, and who had done so much for all the gods and demigods. His life had affected so many others' in so many ways. The chanting spilled out into the streets of Olympus as the minor gods and goddesses began to pick it up. Soon all of Olympus had joined in. The light around Perseus had grown to a brilliance never before seen. Something was happening./span/p  
p style="font-family: 'Times New Roman'; font-size: medium; margin-bottom: 0.14in; line-height: 18.3999996185303px;"span style="font-size: 11pt;""I HAVE SEEN THIS CHILD OF LIFE SINCE HIS BIRTH, AND HE HAS SERVED YOU WELL. YOU MUST LET HIM GO NOW. YOUR PRAYERS HAVE BEEN HEARD; NOW THEY ARE ANSWERED. I WILL TAKE HIM UNTO MYSELF AND HE WILL EXIST IN MY HEART FOREVER. I AM THE CREATOR OF ALL. PERSEUS NOW BELONGS TO ME. MAKE YOUR STATUES AND MONUMENTS TO HIM. HE MUST BE REMEMBERED. YOU MUST NOT PERMIT THAT HE BE FORGOTTEN. I WILL LEAVE YOU WITH A REMEMBRANCE OF HIM, A TESTIMONY TO HIS LIFE. I WILL GIFT YOU WITH A PERFECT RECORDING OF ALL HIS DEEDS AND ACCOMPLISHMENTS. HE WILL BE KNOWN FOREVER."/span/p  
p style="font-family: 'Times New Roman'; font-size: medium; margin-bottom: 0.14in; line-height: 18.3999996185303px;"span style="font-size: 11pt;"The glow around Perseus reached a point beyond which anyone, not even the gods could bear to look at him. His body became transfigured into a form of perfection, and with a whisper of sound, it was gone. Even the pool of blood was gone. All that remained was the blood stains on their hands and clothes from when they'd been in contact with Percy . And suddenly, even that was gone. "I guess that all of Percy's essence was necessary for some reason" offered Hades. The god of the Underworld had some suspicions at that moment about what had just happened, as did Hestia. They caught each other's eye and nodded imperceptibly at each other. Only time would tell. They could still hear chanting and singing about their Hero from outside on Olympus' streets. But that slowly stopped as well./span/p  
p style="font-family: 'Times New Roman'; margin-bottom: 0.14in; line-height: 34.7323951721191px;"span style="font-size: 11pt;"Finally, the Olympians had all stopped chanting. Without realizing it, they had begun to sing about Percy's life and deeds. It just came naturally to them. They each had taken up a part of the song and now the song was done. The Creator of All had told them what to do. They needed to build Perseus a monument, an icon to last forever. They would do it! And each of them would add something to the work. Annabeth looked up, her tears done but eyes still wet. She reached inside her bag and withdrew her ever-present sketchpad and a number two pencil with an eraser at the end. Annabeth began to draw. Athena drew closer and started to look at what her daughter was doing. "That should come out a bit higher, don't you think?" she advised her daughter. Aphrodite came in closer, as did Hestia. "That's great, Annabeth!" said the diminutive goddess, reading Annabeth's sketchings. Aphrodite offered up her observations as did the brothers Apollo, Hermes and Hephaestus./span/p  
p style="font-family: 'Times New Roman'; font-size: medium; margin-bottom: 0.14in; line-height: 18.3999996185303px;"span style="font-size: 11pt;"Ares was silent for a long while as the others worked together. Suddenly, the god of war chimed in:"I used to call him a punk. That was just so he wouldn't get a swelled head and think who he was an' all. But the fact is that he was the finest warrior, ever. Even better than my own children Clarisse and Frank. The greatest warrior ever to wield a sword. And although I hate to say it, he was a better swordsman than they all were. A sword; that's what he needs in his hand, in this monument or statue, or whatever you wanna call it. He needs a sword. He needs that sword of his, Riptide I think he called it". "Anaklusmos", came a reply from across the floor. The reply had come from Lady Amphitrite. All were surprised as she had always disdained the company of her husband's mortal son. But after Percy had turned down godhood, even Amphitrite had begun to see his selflessness and his concern for others. That had translated into a great deal of respect for her mortal stepson. After the defeat of Gaea and Percy's assistance in saving Atlantis and battling Oceanus, that sealed the deal for the goddess of the oceans. Amphitrite was solidly in Percy's corner. And she worried for Sally and Paul Blofis, Percy's mortal parents. They would need caring for./span/p  
p style="font-family: 'Times New Roman'; font-size: medium; margin-bottom: 0.14in; line-height: 18.3999996185303px;"span style="font-size: 11pt;""Yes, Anaklusmos in Greek, Riptide in English," said her son Triton. He was another who'd had no use for Percy at the start. But that had changed as he'd seen his little brother grow up. What Ares had just said had rung a bell with all the gods. Annabeth looked at Triton, smiled through the tears that she was still shedding and said, "That is a GREAT idea Triton. Percy would have loved to know that you had a hand in the design, especially his symbol. Riptide is the name of his sword in English, but the actual name is Anaklusmos, and that is what will be inscribed on his monument". Everyone looked up and at each other, trading looks and smiles, and realizing that they were all coming together like a real family. And the crazy part about it was that they all liked it! The Olympian "Family" was becoming a very real family for the first time in ages./span/p 


End file.
